


Scoring Chance

by DropKickDisco



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Parent Rio (Good Girls), Soft Rio (Good Girls)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropKickDisco/pseuds/DropKickDisco
Summary: Rio is a hockey coach





	1. Chirp

**Author's Note:**

> Work title and chapter title are both hockey references.
> 
> Scoring Chance – A scoring chance is defined as a clear play directed toward the opposing net from a dangerous scoring area – loosely defined as the top of the circle in and inside the faceoff dots, though sometimes slightly more generous than that depending on the amount of immediately-preceding puck movement or screens in front of the net. Blocked shots are generally not included but missed shots are. A player is awarded a scoring chance anytime he is on the ice and someone from either team has a chance to score. He is awarded a “chance for” if someone on his team has a chance to score and a “chance against” if the opposing team has a chance to score.
> 
> Chirp – Trash talk directed at an opponent, the opposing team’s bench, or the refs.

Beth bustled around the kitchen preparing breakfast. She needed to get everyone up and out in under an hour, and doing that with 4 kids was no easy feat. She had been divorced for over a year, and Dean had run off to who knows where with Amber. Good riddance, he had left a heap of debt, and a half vacant car lot. She had luckily gotten that car lot in the divorce, revamped it and now the money was steadily rolling in. 

"We need to get a move on if we're gonna make it to hockey tryouts."

"Mom, you think that they'll let all of us tryout?" Kenny asked.

"Well, the flyer did say all ages, and boys and girls."

"Ok, but do you think Emma would really be into that?"

"Hey, she can learn how to tackle someone on ice skates, she'd be into that."

Kenny just laughed. They had taken to Dean leaving pretty well, but she liked to keep them busy. She was glad that this hockey tryout was all inclusive, she looked for those activities, she only had to cart a minivan full of kids once. Once all the kids had gotten breakfast and into the van, they were off. She easily found the ice rink. The kids all carrying their gear. She had gotten a great deal at a pawnshop for most of it. She spotted Ruby in the parking lot.

"Ruby, hey, you brought the kids?"

"Yeah, you know Sara, any chance she gets to bring the patriarchy down, she's there for it."

"Oh, she's so cute, she's totally gonna be president one day, and I'll be the first to vote for her."

"Yeah, she is, she had her presentation yesterday, and it was amazing. She's got public speaking down to a science."

"I wish mine were as smart as her, or had her drive for academia, they don't, so I got to get a scholarship somehow."

"Oh, B, they'll be fine, I mean, if anything, Emma can learn to take someone down in ice-skates."

"Oh my god, I said that to Kenny just this morning, oh my little gremlin, she can be vicious when she wants to be."

They walked in after their kids, the ice rink fit to bursting with kids and parents.

"Shoot, they really weren't joking about it being all inclusive." Ruby said.

"I hope the kids get in, I would love for them to all have an activity together. Driving around 4 kids is so exhausting."

"I get tired driving Harry and Sara to different activities, I can imagine that times 4, no thanks."

"Well, at least ours know how to skate."

"Yeah, thanks to you. I still can't believe you know how to skate like that."

"Ruby, you were there when I learned!"

"I know, but it's a trip whenever you Michelle Kwan out on the ice."

"Shut up, but thank you for comparing me to Michelle Kwan." 

"Why did you learn anyway?"

"Remember, Cutting Edge had just come out, and I was so obsessed, I babysat an entire summer for those lessons."

"Oh yeah, I don't really remember the movie, but D. B. Sweeney was so hot." 

"Yeah, I had such a crush on him, I always wanted a hockey boyfriend."

"Yeah, and you got Dean, but you also got 4 amazing kids, so."

"Yeah, Dean is an idiot, but he did give me my kids."

They got to the sign up station, where most of the activity was. Some of the PTA moms were whispering amongst themselves.

"I still can't believe they would have someone like that coaching."

"I know, he looks like a thug, what were they thinking."

"Angela, Maureen, what's going on?" Beth asked.

"The hockey coach has a giant tattoo on his neck."

"He looks like a gang member."

"Oh please, Maureen, I happen to know you have a very unflattering tramp stamp, that may or may not have the name of your ex."

"Beth, that is personal, I'm leaving, and taking my kids with me, I never."

"You too Angela, should we not mention the thigh tattoo you have, what was it barbed wire or rose thorns?"

"Beth, Ruby, I'll also be leaving."

"Damn, girl, how do you know everyone's dirty laundry?"

"You know in this PTA business, it's kill or be killed."

"You are so ruthless, I love you all the more for it."

"They have no right to be judging people for that type of stuff, I will put them on blast."

"Let's go get our kids signed up before I witness anymore murders."

They signed everyone up to their corresponding groups, and sat down on the bleachers. They only had to wait for a few minutes for the coach. He skated in gracefully, he was striking, beautiful tan skin, dark eyes, and the tattoo the mean moms were talking about.

"Damn, that's the coach those bitches were talking about, he's hot."

"He's alright."

"Beth, are you joking, oh my god, you like him!"

Beth just blushed and ignored Ruby. Yeah, he was hot, and the way he moved over the ice in his skates, was breathtaking. He was so at ease, his skating was just so effortless, but powerful.

"Yeah, he's pretty hot, ok."

As she said it, said coach made eye contact with her and smirked. Had he heard her?

"I knew it, boy has got it going on."

"Shhh, Ruby, I think he heard us!"

"He did not, you're paranoid."

"Everyone quiet down, my name is Rio Mendiola, I'm going to be coaching this year's all inclusive hockey league. Now, who here knows how to skate?"

"Me, me, me, me!" was heard from several of the children.

"That's good, now, those of you who can skate, come out onto the ice."

Beth helped the kids with their skates and led them towards the ice. As she helped them onto the ice, Coach Rio skated by her and stopped.

"Hey Ma, you skate?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, I know how to skate."

"Mommy, Danny dropped my mouth guard." Emma said.

"Give it to me baby, I'll go rinse it off."

Beth went to the bathroom and waited for the hot water to run. Coach Rio was so sexy, she hadn't been attracted to anyone like this. Not Richard, the proctologist, who she'd had one date with, or Henry, the grocery store manager, who she still hadn't gone out with. Neither one of them made her stomach flutter like it was doing right now. She heard two other mothers talking.

"Did you see him?"

"Yes, he is just so hot, and that voice, with that tattoo, he could take me in this bathroom and I wouldn't care."

"Oh my god Carolyn, you are so bad!"

"C'mon Lisa, you're telling me you wouldn't?!"

"I mean, yeah, but, Oh, hi Beth."

"Lisa, Carolyn, how are Bobby and Jake?"

"They're great." they answered simultaneously.

"See you two out there."

Beth walked back and gave Emma her mouth guard. She saw Coach Rio talking to the kids who weren't skating, and giving the parents flyers.

Ruby had gotten up to take a phone call, so Beth decided to watch the kids from the sidelines. She saw Coach Rio skate up to her again.

"What's your name Mama?"

"Oh, Beth, my name's Beth."

"Nice to meet you, Elizabeth, I'm Rio." he said, holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Coach Rio." Beth blushed.

"Nah, it's just Rio. I've gotta say, that little one of yours, Emma, is an aggressive skater, she's the same age as mine, Marcus." he said, pointing to a miniature version of himself.

"Yeah, she loves to roughhouse with my boys, but give her a tea party any day, and she loves that too."

"So, when are you going to show me your skills, I know you got some talent."

"I don't have my skates."

"Hey, B, that was Stan, he was in a minor accident at work, can you take the kids to your house after?"

"Yeah, is he ok, are you gonna tell the kids?"

"Yeah, he's fine, he dropped a water-cooler bottle on his foot, he'll be fine. They just want him to get checked out."

"Oh, yeah, I'll take the kids to mine." Beth giggled.

Ruby called the kids over and explained what had happened and told them Beth would be taking them to her house.

"Aunt Beth, what are we gonna have for lunch?" Henry asked.

"I packed some peanut butter and jelly, and some fruit cups."

"What kind of fruit cups?"

"Well, I have the Mandarin oranges kind and some pineapple ones."

"Ok, thanks Aunt Beth."

"Aunt Beth?"

"Ruby, their mom is my ride or die, we've known each other going on 23 years."

"Wow, that's a long time."

"Lasted longer than my marriage, love her more too."

"Oh Ma, you're something else."

"Well, I'll let you get back to it."

He once again skated to the middle of the rink and got everyone's attention.

"So, anyone on the ice right now, you are now part of the hockey league. Since this was much more than expected, I'm going to bring in some of my boys to help coach. For the kids that showed up and don't know how to skate, I gave your parents flyers for free skating lessons. I'm also going to have a sign up sheet for parents who want to volunteer, I'll have practice schedules emailed to the email addresses provided. Thank you all for coming out. Go Red Wings!"

Beth helped all the kids get back into their shoes and packed up their gear.

"C'mon you guys, let's go to the park and eat."

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth."

"Yes, Coach Rio, I mean, Rio?"

"Can Marcus and I join you at the park?"

"Sure, we go to that park with the yellow slide and the green swing set."

"The one with the good bathrooms and monkey bars, I like that one too."

"You go to that one?"

"Yeah, Marcus and I practically live there."

"I've never seen you there before."

"I've seen you there, you're smoking hot Ma, never had the courage to approach you."

"What, shut up!"

"I'm serious, my boy, Carlos makes fun of me. He knows that I have the biggest crush on you."

"Well, then, see you there." Beth said, blushing.

Beth got the kids to the park, and had them settled at a picnic bench by the time Rio got there.

"Sorry, took me a minute, some parents had questions."

"It's fine, between getting 6 kids into a minivan and all their gear, I'm the one that barely made it. Had to fight for this table."

"I'm sure you're now one of the most feared Moms on this stretch."

"I am, fear me." Beth laughed.

Beth passed out a sandwich and a juice box to each one of the kids. She shared her sandwich with Rio.

"So, how do you know how to skate?" Rio asked.

"I was obsessed with a movie when I was young, babysat all summer for lessons. You?"

"What movie?"

"The Cutting Edge, way before your time I'm sure."

"I remember that flick, my sister took me to watch it, I was 9."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, believe it or not, it exposed me to hockey for the first time. Didn't have extra money for lessons, learned on my own."

"Well, you're a wonderful skater. How did you get into coaching?"

"Well, I almost went pro, but I dislocated my shoulder more times than I can count, so I decided to teach instead."

"Do you regret not going pro?"

"Nah, I still get to do what I love, without the added pressure of practices and training. And I get to spend a lot of time with Marcus."

"True, well, I'm glad the kids all got in. I was hoping they could all have an activity together."

"Your kids are all wonderful skaters, and with a little training, they'll be awesome hockey players."

"You think?"

"Yeah, Mama, I do."

They enjoyed the rest of their time at the park. Eventually exchanging numbers, to help set up the practice schedules, amongst other things.


	2. Beautician

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is a hockey term.
> 
> Beauty/Beautician – A player that is talented, both on and off the ice, and loved by his teammates.

Rio couldn't believe he had finally met her, Elizabeth, he had seen her around the park, and had just fallen, hard. Carlos was constantly making fun of him for his school boy crush. He even went as far as to make a note that was asking her to be his girlfriend, and handed it to him, to give to her.

"Pinche culero." Rio said.

"Ponte las pinches pilas, güey."

"And then, se va enamorar, what do I tell her?"

"Ya sabras, but you have to at least try."

"Con Sandra hiciste lo mismo, I'm gonna ask her."

"Vete a la verga, Sandra loved me from the start, didn't even have to try."

"Ah bueno cabron, that's what I'm gonna tell Sandra."

"No mames, pinche chismoso. Mira, here comes your novia."

Rio just sat there in awe as she passed by, she was so beautiful. She always took his breath away. If he was being honest, her tits were a major draw, but he saw how she doted on her children, and how she bandaged scraped knees and elbows. She was just, wow.

"Mira, that pendejo over there is gonna ask her out."

"Nah, she's too good for him, she's gonna say no, watch." Rio said, anxiously.

"Este vato, she has to say yes eventually."

The days came and went, he saw her at the park, and he still hadn't approached her. So when he saw her helping her kids onto the ice, he took his chance. He had even asked her to join her at the park and she said yes, and got her number. He texted Carlos to tell him, and ask for advice. He had never really had to try before, it wasn't just his looks, but his status. He was pretty rich, not from playing hockey, but from shady deals, maybe getting paid to help throw Major league games here and there, or helping certain players get out of certain contracts, when lawyers couldn't. He had eventually gotten out, but people knew who he was. People still offered him ridiculous sums to help them out.

"She gave me her number, que hago?"-R

"Valgame Dios, have you ever spoken to a woman before?"-C

"Pos, yeah, of course I have baboso. Those were all booty calls though."-R

"Chingao, are you serious, you've never asked a real woman out?"-C

"Carlos, with what I used to do, and all I have, tú crees que tenía que hacer eso?"-R

"Ay Rio, eso es tu problema, you don't think with the right head. She's a lady, you can't treat her like a cualquiera."-C

"I do really like her, and I talked to her at the park."-R

"What did you talk about?"-C

"No se, just things, her kids, mijo, her skating."-R

"She skates?"-C

"Yeah, she taught her kids and her friend's kids how to skate."-R

"Well then invite her to skate, pendejo."-C

"That's a good idea."-R

Rio practiced what he was going to say to Elizabeth. Hyping himself up beforehand. He eventually called and invited her and her kids to skate. She had agreed and met him at the ice rink.

"Hey, you all made it."

"Yeah, the kids were really excited, right guys!"

"YEAH!" they chorused.

"Gear up, Marcus is already out on the ice, we have it for about two hours."

"C'mon guys, let's get our skates on!"

Once everyone was already out on the ice, he watched Elizabeth put her skates on, and come onto the ice. Her movements were so graceful, but he could tell she was holding back. Then he saw it, she pushed off when one of her girls had fallen, he saw the strength behind it. That's where Emma got the strength in her skating from.

"Mama, why do you hide it?"

"Hide what?"

"Your inner skater, I see you, you and Emma have a very similar style."

"When I was learning, the instructor told me that I would never be a figure skater if I skated like that." Beth said, gesturing to Emma.

"Yeah, well, your instructor was an idiot. With how well Emma skates, and her strength, she can accomplish a lot."

"Really, you think?"

"Marcus has been on skates since he could walk, and he had to work really hard to get to this point. I've seen a lot of skaters, Emma has some real talent."

"Never would have thought. She's so sweet, until we get skates on her, and that happens. She gets so competitive."

"Only on skates?"

"Yep."

"I can train her, I've trained kids before."

"Yeah, I'll talk to her about it."

"So Mama, what do you do besides skating and raising these knuckleheads?"

"I own Boland Motors, my ex up and left us, and I won it in the settlement and revamped it. Now it's Marks Motors."

"Damn, Ma, you a boss bitch."

"Yes, I am."

"Yeah, you get shit done, you don't wait around for nobody." Rio smirked.

"If I can do it myself, why should I have to wait." Beth shrugged.

"Damn, Mami, does that apply to everything?" Rio asked, suggestively.

She moved closer to him, and whispered in his ear, he was overwhelmed by her proximity, and her scent, lilacs and spearmint.

"If I waited for that, I'd never come." Beth said and skated off.

Rio just stood there dazed, awed, and very turned on. He decided that he would do whatever it took to be a part of her life.

"MOMMY, I'm hungry!" Jane yelled.

"Ok baby, we'll get something after this. What time do we have to be out of here?"

"No worries Ma. Marcus and I reserved a spot at one of the finest dining establishments in Detroit, right Pop!"

"Buddy's!"

"We've never been, is it good?" Beth asked.

"Yeah, it's soooo good!" Marcus enthused.

"C'mon, let's go, you'll all love it."

"We'll see, I'll follow you."

They got all their gear off and they took off to the restaurant. Rio was still reeling, he was so attracted to her, not just physically, but mentally. She challenged him, and he had a feeling that she'd immediately call him out on any of his bullshit. He couldn't wait.

"Daddy, can I sit next to Emma at Buddy's?"

"You can ask her when we get there Papi."

"Ok. Daddy, can I skate with them again?"

"If Ms. Elizabeth agrees, of course, but you'll also see them at practice."

"Oh yeah!"

Rio drove them to the restaurant, Marcus vibrating in his seat, talking about all the pizza he was gonna eat. He kept an eye on his speed, making sure he could see Elizabeth's minivan the whole time. They parked next to each other, Rio nervously helping her out of her van.

"You want me to order Ma, or you wanna look at the menu?" Rio asked as they were seated.

"I don't mind you ordering, but it had better be delicious, I'm holding you to that."

"No problem, I know it's good here."

Rio ordered for them, he ordered two pizzas and a Greek salad. Once the food got there, he served everyone, and then himself. He did a quick sign of the cross, and began to eat. He looked up into Elizabeth's bemused eyes.

"What?" Rio asked.

"Nothing, just you."

"Just me what?"

"I didn't take you as a religious man."

"I was raised Catholic, and it's still a habit, I also do it before a game, and in the car."

"It's cute, I can just imagine tiny Rio, doing that."

"Marcus does it too, and he looks just like me when I was little." Rio smiled.

"So Elizabeth, what do you do for fun?"

"You're looking at it."

"Seriously, like you don't go out with your girls, or guys?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, you go out?"

"Rio, just ask me what you want to ask me?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, if you want to know, am I dating anyone, or am I screwing anyone, just ask." She said in a hushed tone.

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Dating or screwing anyone."

"No, and no. But I hate when people beat around the bush, pun intended."

Rio choked on his drink, and threw his head back and laughed. He knew she was a firecracker. They enjoyed the rest of their dinner, and eventually ended up fighting over who would pay.

"Well, you had the rink reserved for us, so I'll pay."

"Nah Ma, I invited you all to eat, I'll pay."

"Look, I'll pay." Beth said, handing the server her card.

"That's a pretty hefty tip."

"He deserves a medal, 5 kids, and us, and our drinks were never empty. I used to be a waitress, I would have hated our table."

"I used to work at a '50s style diner, I would have hated our table too."

"You did not."

"I did, I had to wear a uniform and everything."

"How old were you?"

"Sixteen, lasted about three months." Rio smirked.

"Well, I had fun Rio, maybe we can do this on a regular basis, take the kids out."

"That'd be fun Mama. Maybe we can go out by ourselves sometime as well."

"I'd like that, maybe next time I won't have to do it myself." Beth said as she walked out, kids in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a minute, been lazy about updating. Give me ALL the feedback!!!


	3. Forecheck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forecheck – Checking, battling or applying pressure to the opponent in an attempt to retrieve the puck while in your offensive zone when the other team has possession. Forecheck is also a hockey slang term. In the slang term, the meaning is one of approaching a member of the opposite sex, typically while out at the bar, in an attempt to solicit a phone number or date. As in: “Where’s Joe?” “Oh, he’s up at the bar forechecking that entire bachelorette party.”

Beth was so tired, she still had to get the kids to practice. She was still in her pencil skirt and heels, she wouldn't have time to change into something more comfortable. She rushed to get the kids from school, she just had enough time to give them a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. The kids all ran inside haphazardly carrying their gear, Beth trailing behind them with whatever they'd forgotten.

"Mommy, I don't have my helmet!" yelled Danny.

"I have it, here, put it on."

"Mom, these aren't my skates." Kenny said.

"Well, someone has to have yours, find them and trade."

She was relieved once they were all on the ice, she slowly caught her breath and sat down. She hadn't seen Ruby, but she also hadn't even had the time to do more than run in. She pulled out her phone and was about to text Ruby when she felt someone sit next to her.

"Hi, you're Danny's mom, right, Beth? I'm Meghan's dad, Thomas."

"Meghan with the braces, or Meghan with the blonde hair?"

"Meghan with the braces. I haven't had a chance to introduce myself, and I know the kids want to play together. Maybe we can meet up at the park sometime."

"Uh, sure, I would have to check my schedule. Give me your number, maybe we can arrange something for them."

"Hey sweetheart, I missed you when you came in." Rio said, kissing her cheek.

"Hey, I missed you too. I was in a rush."

"Hey man, I'm Rio. I coach the league." He said, holding out his hand.

"Oh, hello, I'm Thomas, Meghan's dad, with the braces."

Rio sat next to Beth and put his arm around her waist. Beth leaned into Rio's touch, revelling in it. Rio smirking at him the whole time. Beth was relieved, she didn't think she could deal with another khaki wearing suburbanite. She'd had enough with Dean. Enough boring dates, enough boring sex, she wanted something completely different. Rio was different, in a good way, she felt things with him that she hadn't felt with Dean. She felt good with him, like just being herself was enough.

"Thomas was just telling me that he'd like to set up a playdate with the kids."

"Yeah, we can do that Mama, when would be good for you Tom?"

"Oh, uh, well, Beth said she'd check her schedule, so whenever you can." he said as he walked off.

"That was awesome, thanks for that. He didn't even give me his number, ha!"

"Anytime Ma, can't have these single dads getting ideas."

"Excuse me, what is that supposed to mean?!"

"It means Elizabeth, that I'd like to date you, and I can't have every Tom, Dick and Harry asking my girl out."

"Now I'm your girl, when did that get decided?"

"Mama, whatchu think? You been my girl since I first set eyes on you. I saw that look you gave me. I think you're pretty hot too." Rio smiled, devilishly.

"I knew it, I knew you'd heard Ruby and I talking!"

"So are we doing this Ma, you wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, wow, I don't think anyone's asked me to be their girlfriend since I was fifteen."

"Well, I'm your boyfriend now, so, you wanna make out?"

"Shouldn't you be coaching?"

Rio rolled his eyes at her and kissed her cheek. His scruff against her cheek, and his scent assaulted her senses and made her almost dizzy.

"That skirt is so sexy Ma, I can just imagine you sitting at a desk somewhere, in that skirt."

"Rio." Beth blushed.

"I'll meet you after Elizabeth, we'll take the kids to dinner."

"Ok, don't keep me waiting."

"I wouldn't dare."

She watched him walk off and skate onto the ice. As she was watching him, she saw Ruby out of the corner of her eye.

"Damn B, that boy has got you sprung, capital S sprung. And he's fine, a little scrawny for my tastes, but to each her own."

"He asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Pfft, he did not, OMG he did, he's such a nerd!"

"Yeah, he did, he was so cute about it."

"Both of you are such dorks, but I'm glad to see you smiling again."

"Ruby, you think I'm rushing into this?"

"No, I see the way you look at him, you never looked at Dean that way. When he put his hand around your waist, you didn't flinch. I saw you do that with Dean once or twice."

"Seriously, I didn't even realize."

"B, I've only ever been with Stan, and I've never wanted to be with anyone before, or since. I knew he was it for me the first time he pushed up his horn rimmed glasses and asked me to hold his hand."

"Ruby, you and Stan are goals. Everyone should have what you two have."

"Exactly Beth, and I think you can have it with him, so take a chance."

"Hate you."

"Hate your face."

"All right guys, that's practice for today! You all are doing so well, thank you for trying so hard!" Rio assured the kids.

"Mom, I'm tired, and hungry!" said Jane.

"Well baby, Coach Rio and Marcus are gonna go with us to dinner."

"Can I tell Emma?!"

"Sure."

"See you later B, Stan made us chili, we gotta go." 

"By Rube, see you later, text me, tell Stan I love him."

"So, Elizabeth, I been thinkin', maybe we can head over to my place and make some lasagna."

"Yeah, we can do that."

"Ok you guys, we're going over to Coach Rio's house, I want all of you to behave." As they drove.

"Yes, Mom."

They arrived to Rio's house, it was almost a mansion, just a tad smaller, it had a sprawling fenced yard, and so many trees. She was in awe, it was gorgeous. He helped her and the kids out of her minivan. The kids looked shocked as well.

"Mommy!" Emma whispered.

"Yeah bubba?"

"Is Coach Rio rich?!"

"Baby, shh, we don't ask that."

"Yeah, Mom, but look at his house!" Kenny yelled.

"I'm sorry, they've just never been to a house this nice, and it is a lovely house, Rio." Beth blushed.

"It's aight Ma, I know, people don't usually assume coaches make the big bucks. Which we don't, but I do aight."

"Ok you guys, let's get inside."

Rio unlocked the door and led them in, his house was even more amazing inside, wall to wall glass on the back end, let you view the entire backyard. There was a beautiful deck complete with a hot tub and an in ground pool.

"WOW, can we go swimming?!" asked Jane.

"Maybe this weekend, if you're all up for it."

"Mom, pleeeeeease."

"I definitely wouldn't mind that hot tub."

"Marcus, papi, can you take them to the game room, we'll call you when dinner's ready."

"Yes Daddy."

"Game room?!"

"Yeah, Marcus needed it, I didn't want his games and everything scattered around the house."

"Rio, seriously, this house, wow."

"Thanks, I really love it too."

"Well, we should get started on the lasagna because I know my kids have no patience."

"Don't worry Ma, I already have it prepared, we just need to put it in the oven, maybe we can make some dessert. I have the ingredients for a cake."

"Let's get to it then."

They put the lasagna in the oven, and prepared the cake batter. Once everything was in the oven they set up the dinner table and called the kids.

"Marcus, sweetie, sit down, I'll serve you."

"Daddy says that I'm old enough to serve myself, and clean up."

"Well, that's true, but we'll make an exception today, I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Ok, thank you, Ms. Beth."

"Coach Rio, can we really go swimming this weekend?" Jane asked.

"Janie, that isn't polite. Rio, you don't have to agree to anything."

"It's ok Mama. Well Jane, Marcus and I usually have a cookout on the weekends, he swims and I barbeque. So yes, definitely this weekend."

"Mom, Coach Rio says we can come over this weekend."

"That's very nice of him, what do we say?"

"Thank you Coach Rio!"

They sat and enjoyed the dinner that Rio had prepared. Beth found it very charming that he had prepared the lasagna beforehand and had taught Marcus to be self sufficient. He was nothing like Dean, Dean had taught the kids that anything having to do with the household was her responsibility. After dinner, she and Rio sat on the living room couch and just enjoyed each other's company. She had never felt happier, or more at ease. She went home that night with the kids, looking forward to their weekend with Coach Rio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly but surely.


	4. Celly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celly – A celebration after a goal is scored
> 
> Link at the bottom is what Rio's house looks like.

The week flew by for Rio, he and Marcus prepared the house for the weekend, knowing Elizabeth and the Bolands would be by. He was also going to have Carlos over, he in particular was very eager to meet Elizabeth in person.

"En serio, you invited her to the carne asada?"

"Si, her kids are gonna be here, so mas te vale."

"Que, I'll behave, because I know you're a chismoso and you'll tell Sandra."

"Damn right, that's what happens when you marry my sister."

"Yeah, whatever, it has nothing to do with the fact that you're scared of her."

"Pfft, that mocosa, no way. Ahora, Luz Maria, now she's the scary one." said Rio.

"Eso si, I won't fight you on that one."

"You won't fight him on what, de qué hablan?" asked Sandra, eyes narrowed.

"That Carlos is afraid of you." Rio smirked.

"Pinche guey, callate. Madrecita, I love you, your carnal is stupid, and he has a girlfriend."

"Rio, Christopher Marcos Mendiola, you have a girlfriend?! Like, she's real, and doesn't just send you eggplant and peach emojis?!"

"Damn, you really told her all that?"

"No he didn't, Marcus was playing with your phone one day and that fulana Marlen, sent you that. Marcus asked me what it meant."

"Oh." Rio said, ashamedly.

"Yeah, 'oh'. Que si lo fuera visto Mami, or what if she'd of sent you a nude, ay ni que lo mande Dios."

“Ya ves guey, you need to find yourself a ruca like this, and then you can rule the world, right Ma?” Carlos said.

“Se olle mal, pero he’s right you need to find someone that can help you, not just take whatever she wants.”

"How did you two become goals?" asked Rio in disbelief.

"Because we didn't mess around and have always told each other how we feel. We've always come first in each other's lives. Es mi media naranja." said Sandra matter of factly.

"Ya vez, we just love each other. You need to find that. Orale mi amor, let's get the kids from your Mom's."

"Thanks for letting Marcus sleepover with you all."

"We'll bring him tomorrow for the carne asada."

Rio sat and thought about what his sister and his brother-in-law had said. They were right, he wanted a partnership, more than that, he wanted someone to come home to, someone that he could love and that would love him. Someone that he could take care of and would take care of him. He decided to get out of his head for a bit and go shopping for the barbeque that weekend. He decided to text Elizabeth to check if the kids had any preferences or allergies.

‘Hey Ma, quick question, do the kids like anything specific? Any allergies?’-R

‘Hello, and no, they’ll eat anything, I’ve made sure of it. As much as I love them, I refuse to make all different meals. Jane is allergic to shellfish, and Kenny is that small percentage of people that cilantro tastes like soap. But that’s sweet of you to ask.’-E

‘Ok, so no shellfish for Jane, no cilantro for Kenny. How ‘bout you Mama, anything specific for you?’-R

‘Bourbon, and maybe if you can find a good watermelon, can’t seem to pick a sweet one, ever.’-E

“Bourbon and watermelon, easy.”-R

‘I’ll take a potato salad and macaroni salad, you’ll love them.’-E

‘I can buy the ingredients, so you can make it at my house, it’d be fun to see you cookin’.’-R

‘Ok, I can buy the stuff and take it over and prepare it there, that’s not a problem, your kitchen is to die for.’-E

‘Good to know that all it takes is a good kitchen and a promise of good bourbon to woo you.’-R

‘And the sweet watermelon, you better not forget the watermelon!’-E

‘I won’t, I have them growing in the greenhouse.’-R

‘Greenhouse!?’-E

‘Yeah, I love having fresh fruits and vegetables year round. Marcus loves it too.’-R

'Ok, then I can't wait for this weekend and the greenhouse. I have to go, I think one of the kids may have flooded the bathroom.' -E

'Call me if you need me.'-R

Rio walked around the grocery store quickly getting the items he needed and left. He stopped at a specialty liquor store to get Elizabeth some of the best bourbon he could. The weekend came and Rio got up early to start the pit, cleaning up the pool, making sure he had enough towels for everyone. He was just walking in when his doorbell rang. He answered it, shocked at finding Elizabeth.

"Hey Ma, what are you doing here so early?"

"Well, I figured I'd come over and help you prepare everything for the cookout later. Didn't want you to do it all yourself."

"You didn't have to do that. Where are the kids?"

"With my sister, I'll bring them by later, I just wanted to make sure you didn't get too overwhelmed. C'mon, we got this."

Rio was touched, he didn't even have words to describe how grateful he was. This was a partnership, he knew that Elizabeth would give as good as she got. He was determined to make her a permanent fixture in his life, and Marcus'.

"So, where is this greenhouse you were telling me about?"

"Out back, would you like to go see it?"

"Yes, I'm so excited."

Rio led Beth to the greenhouse, and watched as her excitement grew to awe as he led her through his backyard. When he let her into the greenhouse, she was bouncing on the balls of her feet, zipping through the area, looking at all the different plants he had growing in there.

"This is so amazing, so you planted all this?"

"I did, I love coming out here, it relaxes me."

"It's beautiful, now, where are the watermelons you promised me?" Beth said, eyes bright.

"I knew this was a ruse to get to my watermelons. That's all you want me for." Rio said laughingly.

Beth looked at him and smiled, she walked up to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Trust me, that's not all I want you for."

"Damn Mami, I hope not."

Rio showed her where the watermelons were and showed her how to pick them, once they had picked two, they went back inside. He was still in a bit of a daze from the kiss she gave him. Elizabeth eventually left to get the kids, kissing him once more before she left. Rio went and sat on the deck by the pool, lost in thought.

"DADDY!"

"Hey Pop, I hope you behaved for Tita Sandra, and Tio Carlos."

"Rio, dejalo en paz, es un angelito."

"Is that true Pa, is Abuela right?"

"Daddy, of course."

"Como estas Mami?"

"Muy bien, me dice Sandra que tienes una novia."

"Seriously."

"Marcus is the one that said they would be here all weekend."

"Si Mami, se llama Elizabeth Marks, en cuando llegue te la presento."

"Ok." she said, shrugging.

He wasn't fooled by his mother's nonchalance, he could see her watching the front door like a hawk. Rio knew that if he lost focus for just one second, his mother would get to Elizabeth before he could introduce them properly.

"Hey, Rio, I think we need some more mesquite for the pit!" Carlos yelled out.

"Well, go get some, it's stacked over on the side of the shed."

"Pos, go get me some güey."

"You can't get it yourself?"

"The meat'll burn."

Rio walked over to the woodpile cursing Carlos the whole way. He was so lost in his task he didn't even notice that Elizabeth and the kids had arrived, and were now being introduced to everyone by his mother. He immediately dropped the wood in his arms and ran over.

“Hey, everyone made it.” said Rio.

“Hi Coach Rio, we’re here, we have our bathing suits on!” said Danny.

“Gramma Olala said we can swim now!” said Jane.

“Hey Coach Rio, I brought my floaties!” said Emma.

“Wow, you guys, Marcus and his cousins Xiomara, and Carlitos are in the pool already, go jump in.”

“Go on you guys, I got to help Coach Rio.”

"Elizabeth, I see you've met my mother."

"Yes, Oralia was just introducing us to everyone."

"Yes, Oralia Mendiola wouldn't have it any other way."

"Rio, are you okay, you seem tense. Are you tired, you can rest, I'll set everything up." Beth worried, cupping his chin.

"No Mama, I'm fine, let's get the chips and dip for everyone, and some drinks."

"Thank you for introducing me Oralia, Rio and I are going to bring out some drinks and starters. We can talk some more afterwards, I’d love to get to know you better, and the kids love you already!"

“Ay mi vida, your children are angels, all my grandchildren are.”

“Mami, puedo hablar contigo?”

“Si.”

“Elizabeth you can go inside and start preparing everything, I need to have a quick word with my mother. I’ll be in shortly.”

“No problem.” she said, kissing his cheek.

“Mami, por favor.”

“Por favor que Rio, es una linda muchacha.”

“I know Ama, pero no me la asustes.”

“Ay Rio, no seas tan dramatico, no te la voy a asustar. Que me crees? Es mas, I won’t scare her away, she likes you, a lot.”

“You think so?”

“I know she does mijo, she might even love you.”

“Ay mami.” 

Rio went inside shortly after, rushing to help Elizabeth prepare everything. She looked so good and at ease in his kitchen, he could hardly keep his hands to himself. He took any chance he got to brush up against her.

“You know Elizabeth, I really like seeing you here, with my family.”

“I really like being here, and your family is amazing. I never had that with my ex, or even with my family. They love you, so much. Don’t give your mother a hard time, she’s amazing.”

“You’re amazing.” Rio said, kissing her.

As the day progressed, Rio couldn't help but become more enamored of Elizabeth. She doted on all the children, Marcus included. She served him food, cleaned up when he spilled something, everything a mother should do. He saw how his family fell in love with her too, he saw how Carlos joked easily with her, how Sandra taught her how to make and flip tortillas, and how his mother treated her like she was her own. Rio couldn't help but feel a bit of pride, Elizabeth was amazing, and everyone could see it.

https://www.jkandsons.com/project/lake-calhoun-organic-modern/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but here we are, been having a bit of writer's block. But we'll get there, hope all y'all enjoy this!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anything about hockey, but Kenny wears a Red Wing jersey in S1 Ep5 and that gave me the idea. Imagine Rio on skates...Give me ALL the feedback!!!


End file.
